¿Qué es el amor?
by Nate River Birthday
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que es amar? Nuestro detective no es la excepción; Elle Lawliet se encontrará a si mismo queriendo responder a esta gran interrogante. ¿Podra cierto castaño llamado Light Yagami sacarlo de sus dudas? One Shot.


One Shot.

Capítulo único.

**Enamorado.**

**By Nate River Birthday.**

**Aclaraciones: **Death Note no me pertenece, historia creada sin fines de lucro.

¿Qué es amar?

¿Qué es el amor?

Sus dedos buscaban rápidamente las respuestas. Sus ojos negros se perdían en la luminosidad de la computadora, desviándose. Sus ojeras si n embargo se veían mas negras de lo normal y su cabello se hallaba revuelto; como siempre.

Puso su pulgar en su boca e inconscientemente se mordió la uña. En realidad no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, buscando a las 4: 15 A.M respuestas que no quería saber, ni menos admitir. ¿Por qué? Eso también era algo que aún quería investigar.

Pronto sus orbes dieron con una página bastante conocida por muchos. En su vano intento por tratar de entender ese sentimiento tan molesto y acusador que tenía se había puesto a buscar, encontrándose muchas veces con películas e historias que nada tenían que ver con su situación. Es decir, él, Elle Lawliet, el mayor detective de todos los tiempos se la había pasado viendo telenovelas que lo único que hacían era despertar su ser crítico. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber alguien que sufriera?

Realmente su curiosidad no era saciada con sentimientos tan superficiales.

El sentía mucho más. Cada vez que su mirada se detenía en aquella figura; en aquella persona, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo, y su estomago ardía. Su corazón danzaba de alegría y por poco se le salía del pecho. La mayor parte del tiempo tenía que desviar la mirada y tratar de concentrarse mas en lo que era realmente importante. Pero nada le había estado funcionando… evadir a cierto castaño era mas difícil de lo que creía. Una tarea que no podía llevar a cabo.

Mas sin embargo, cada vez que sus miradas chocaban un cúmulo de emociones hacían presencia en su ser. Sentimientos que jamás pensó llegar a tener.

Entre sus cavilaciones, Elle dirigió su mirada a la pantalla de nuevo y repaso varías veces aquel concepto. Quizás no sea una fuente confiable… ¡Pero Wikipedia era su única "salvación"!

Aquello que quizá pudiera satisfacer sus deseos tan anhelados de llegar a entender, por muy poco que fuera, lo que sentía; y también lo que no quería sentir.

Repitió mentalmente todas aquellas palabras:

"_El __**amor**__ es un concepto universal relativo a la __afinidad__ entre seres…"_

¿Afinidad?

¿Yagami Light y él eran afines?

Sus ojos bajaron un momento deteniéndose a reflexionar. Tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo pudiera notar ciertos rasgos afines con el castaño. Pero ciertamente todo era desde el punto de vista criminalístico, a Light no le gustaban los dulces tanto como a él y tampoco tenía rasgos particulares que lo diferenciaran de un tipo normal de secundaria. Algo que si era definitivo era su inteligencia, la misma que le había hecho sospechar de su culpabilidad de ser Kira.

Definitivamente NO eran afines.

Un punto menos para él.

Siguió leyendo el párrafo:

"…_se interpreta como un __sentimiento__ relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de __emociones__, __experiencias__ y __actitudes.__"_

Rotundamente él era víctima de una "serie de emociones" y muchas emociones. Ya lo había pensado hace un momento, todas aquellas sensaciones provocadas por Light-kun eran muestra de que lo que sentía por él era un extraño aprecio, bueno quizás mas que eso, tal vez cariño… a decir verdad…

¡Esta bien, estaba enamorado!

Por eso había buscado en internet, desviándose por completo de la investigación en la que actualmente estaba trabajando. Sus ojos negros como noche en la que se encontraba siguieron escrutando cada palabra y cada frase como si todo eso fuera algo tan antinatural y atípico en una persona.

Bueno, para él era atípico.

"_Las emociones asociadas al amor pueden ser extremadamente poderosas, llegando con frecuencia a ser irresistibles."_

El detective no le dio mas vueltas al asunto. Y había sido suficiente por una noche. Casi se estaba volviendo loco. Y ciertamente si se volvía loco no podría atrapar a Kira.

El pelinegro apagó la computadora y se levanto lentamente de su asiento. Aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Eso estaba bien, había leído unos cuantos conceptos de amor, para el día siguiente de seguro podría manejarse mejor al lado de Light y ya no tendría ese nerviosismo cada vez que el castaño se acercaba mas cerca de lo normal. Claro, trataba de aparentar que estaba concentrado en comer sus dulces, pero eso era una excusa barata para no verlo a los ojos con un vergonzoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Salió un momento del cuarto en el que se encontraba y pronto sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina. Tratar de entender que era el amor le había abierto el apetito.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta un gesto de asombro se asomó por su rostro.

—Light-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido solo volteó a verlo con un semblante serio y con una taza de café entre sus manos.

—Oh, Ryuzaki…—Trato de sonar amable— Solo quería tomar un café.

El detective inclino un poco la cabeza confundido ¿Tomar una taza de café? ¿ A las 4:20 A.M?

—No sabía que fueras tan madrugador—Tan solo pronunció Elle aún extrañado.

Light solo se sentó cerca de una mesa y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, mirándolo fijamente. Ryuzaki tenía toda la razón, su excusa no había dado resultado, pero realmente no le podía decir el motivo verdadero de su visita.

¿Que diría?

"En realidad no quería venir, pero antes que me diera cuenta ya estaba aquí preguntándome que estarías haciendo"

No, definitivamente no.

Claro que no estaba preocupado por aquel detective extravagante. Tan solo quería ver cuanto había avanzado la investigación (Dejando de lado el hecho de que él era Kira).

Obviamente el castaño se engañaba a si mismo. Ryuzaki era la única razón por la que había venido.

—¿Y bien Light-kun me dirás el motivo de tu verdadera visita?—El pelinegro se sentó a su frente, en esa pose tan habitual a la que Light ya estaba mas que acostumbrado. Esos detalles de Elle sin querer le daban un toque inocente y atractivo.

—Pensé que necesitabas ayuda en la investigación.

Ante la declaración Elle miró el pastel de fresa que había sacado del refrigerador hace un momento. La respuesta le pareció convincente—Oh, ya veo—Respondió sin más aún observando el postre. Por un ligero momento pensó que el Yagami había ido a verlo pero pronto se dio cuenta de adonde iban sus pensamientos, otra vez la misma decepción. En muy poco tiempo ya había sido desilusionado muchas veces.

Y no sabía que sentir.

Ryuzaki mando al diablo todas aquellas definiciones que había estado leyendo. Ninguna se asemejaba a lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Ryuzaki, ¿Te encuentras bien?—La pregunta del castaño lo saco de su trance y Elle tan solo lo miro a los ojos con curiosidad.

El amor era un misterio que debía resolver, como todos aquellos casos que había resuelto a tiempo record. Irónicamente Elle comparaba a ese sentimiento como un vil ladrón que trataba de robarle el corazón.

Quizás no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Ahora mismo su corazón latía por nada mas y nada menos que Yagami Light.

Odió eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Elle puso un pie encima de la mesa seguido del otro, así como también sus dos manos mirando a Light que lo observaba algo extrañado aún con la taza de café caliente. El pelinegro arrastro su mano izquierda, luego su derecha, acercándose sigilosamente a la persona que tenía enfrente.

En momentos así se suponía que debía actuar con lógica pero la racionalidad se había ido al caño en el momento que Elle descubrió que si quería saber que era estar enamorado tendría que comprobarlo por si mismo.

¿Y como haría eso?

No había visto tantas telenovelas como para olvidar de un momento a otro las fugases acciones que hacían los enamorados al encontrarse.

Las miradas deseosas que se dirigían los protagonistas al sentirse tan cerca. Claro, eso él lo había catalogado como "Superficial" pero ahora se daba cuenta que aquella superficialidad no era un punto en contra. Ahora esa misma sensación se hacía presente en su persona.

Ryuzaki se detuvo y se acerco a Light. Pudo notar cierto nerviosismo e incredulidad de parte de él. Lo sabía, era un experimento algo arriesgado. Pero no por nada lo llamaban el mejor detective de todos los tiempos, el numero uno, "L". Como mejor detective no se quedaría sin resolver un misterio.

Lentamente acerco su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo la acción se quedo solo ahí ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: Se había acobardado. Ahora que se ponía a pensar… estaba intentando besar al sospechoso de ser Kira, al asesino en masa más peligroso de todos los tiempos. ¿Por qué no se controlaba? Abrió sus orbes negras. Eso estaba mal.

—Lo siento, Light-kun yo…

Pero lo frase quedo en el aire aún sin saber que había ocurrido Light ya estaba apresando sus labios contra los suyos de forma totalmente posesiva.

Elle por un momento se quedó estática.

Pero el castaño lo atrajo para si haciendo que sus brazos rodearan su cuello y profundizando el beso. Al instante Ryuzaki reaccionó sumándose también a la acción.

Las sensaciones habían aumentado y las respiraciones también. El ambiente se lleno de suspiros y tan solo se podía ver como dos personas se besaban la una a la otra en un gesto casi vehemente. Como si hubiera anhelado eso desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo. Y no estaba lejos de la realidad. Todo el mundo había desaparecido y solo importaba la otra persona.

Ya no había Kira.

Ya no había un detective.

Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y Elle algo sonrojado apretó aún mas el cuello del Yagami. Eso era totalmente real, no estaba soñando. La sensación era aún mejor de cuando lo había imaginado. Los labios de Light lo hacían sentir demasiado bien, era dulces, y eso a él le encantaba.

Deseo. Amor. Alegría.

Quizás todas esas palabras se quedaban cortas y perdían su significado.

Emociones se arremolinaban en aquellos dos. Light tan solo sentía como Elle le correspondía con mucha emoción. Emoción que él igual correspondía.

Sus pulmones los delataron y separaron sus bocas. Lentamente abrieron los ojos con un brillo especial. Solo se quedaron observando al otro sin decir nada ¿Qué iban a decir? Las palabras tan solo sobraban. Y aquel hecho era aún mejor. ¿Para qué arruinarlo? Elle solo sentía el loco palpitar en su pecho y las mariposas que incesantemente revoloteaban por su estomago.

Nuevamente la pregunta hacía eco en su cabeza:

¿Qué era el amor?

Un sentimiento demasiado nuevo para él. Capaz de convertirlo en un ser instintivo y deseoso. Una emoción que no podía ser expresada con palabras. Una frase de cuatro letras que encerraba mas que hechos y miradas. Un "Te amo" que no podía decirse pero que estaba guardado en lo mas profundo de su corazón; amar no era tan solo un acto de dar amor. Algo tan grande no podía caber en una definición tan anticuada y abstracta.

Amar era ver telenovelas y emocionarse con los protagonistas, quizá, observar películas y sentir por un efímero momento que puedes entender las emociones ahí sentidas. Amar era convertirse en un idiota y dejar de lado la racionalidad, cegándote por completo. En momentos como ese la inteligencia y el corazón debatían incansablemente, tratando de ganar. Pero enamorarse no era excusa para él. Aún con todos esos sentimientos su capacidad intelectual no se había reducido. Entonces amar no era ser un imbécil, no.

Amar tan solo era un sentimiento que ni él mismo podía definir.

Ahora poco le importaba la internet y Wikipedia.

Y en otro acto instintivo. Elle volvió a apresar sus labios con los de Light.

Quizás si era un tonto… y uno al cuadrado.

Al menos moriría como un tonto enamorado.

_Light-kun…_

_"El amor es el mejor asesino del mundo te mata con lo que mas quieres."_

_._

_._

_._

**Ok, tomatazos de todo se recibe T.T, espero que le haya gustado y perdonen, no me pude resistir a poner esa frase ^^. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber siquiera si soy buena escribiendo... Bueno, sin mas me despido, ¡feliz año nuevo!.**

_Au revoir._


End file.
